


3 years

by bcschauer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcschauer/pseuds/bcschauer
Summary: Exactly 3 years ago, Shuichi Saihara had stood at a trial podium, and condemned Danganronpa mastermind Tsumugi Shirogane to her death.Today he was marrying the love of his life
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82
Collections: Saiouma Pit White Day 2021 Collection, Saiouma Pit White Day 2021 Collection: Day 1: Anniversary/Wedding AND/OR Pre-Game





	3 years

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first piece for the Saiouma Pit white day event 2k21! Happy Saiou day!
> 
> The prompt for today was wedding/anniversary AND/OR pre-game and as you can see, I chose the former.
> 
> Special thanks to the ever wonderful Psychiccupid for beta-ing this for me!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

It's amazing how much can change in just 3 years.

Exactly 3 years ago, Shuichi Saihara had stood at a trial podium, and condemned Danganronpa mastermind Tsumugi Shirogane to her death. He plunged through the broken end wall and woke up in a futuristic VR pod, learning that all his friends were still alive. 3 years ago he had begun a long journey of acceptance and healing.

And now, here he was, fiddling with the cuffs of his tuxedo jacket as his best friend Kaede smoothed down his frizzy hair with gel and rehearsed her speech as his maid of honor.

Today, he was marrying the love of his life.

Kokichi Ouma was the strangest person Shuichi had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Despite his small stature and playful demeanor, he could be cold and calculating, even downright malicious if he wanted to be, wrapping up mysteries in a chrysalis of double-sided lies. Those lies that always held a bit of truth to them, providing hints and encouraging the others in the only way he knew how.

Shuichi couldn't help but be drawn to him.

It was as if an unseen force dragged the two of them together during every free moment. Unspoken words conveyed in the simplest of actions, a cup of tea, a hundred rounds of Rock Paper Scissors, entire conversations spoken without a single word. No matter how many times they were separated, they always seemed to come back together like a moth to the flame. No matter how bad things got in that game, they always found a way to make each other smile. Even if it meant bandaging a finger after a botched knife game, a fluttery feeling filling both of their chests.

Shuichi didn't realize what that feeling had meant until it was too late.

Until Kaito had jumped out of the exisal and he was struck with the realization that he would never hear that adorable little giggle again.

But then he had stepped out of the VR pod, golden eyes meeting amethyst ones as thousands of unspoken words passed between them. Shuichi could still remember the small smile Kokichi had given him as a tear rolled down his cheek.

A month later, they went on their first date to a festival in a nearby park. They fed each other sweets, slow danced, and shared an absolutely magical first kiss under a clear starry sky. That was the night Shuichi realized just how in love he was with Kokichi Ouma.

2 years ago, they had moved in together, using their winnings from the game to buy a small house of their own. They had left the cold and sad apartments provided by Danganronpa, and exchanged it for a little 2 story cottage in the countryside, close enough to visit their friends, but far enough away that they could live their lives in private without the worry of being recognized.

They had barely even finished taking the boxes out of the moving truck and moving them inside until Kokichi took his hand and led him towards their new bedroom for a well deserved rest. He had simply laughed and let his beloved drag him away for cuddles.

1 year ago, Shuichi had taken Kokichi back to the park where they had their first date, a small velvet box weighing heavy in his coat pocket. 

_ "Soooo Shumai," the smaller boy cooed. "What are we doing here?" _

_ Their hands swung at their sides as Shuichi led his boyfriend off the beaten path towards a small clearing. Kaede and Kirumi had texted him earlier that they had finished setting everything up as he asked. He just hoped he wouldn't screw this up. He motioned for Kokichi to stay where he was as he peeked into the clearing. _

_ He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at the sight. Everything was perfect. Now it was up to him. After telling Kokichi to close his eyes, he led his boyfriend to the center of the clearing. _

_ "Alright Kimchi. You can open your eyes." _

_ He took extra delight in the shocked gasp that came out of Kokichi's mouth as his boyfriend took in the sight. Twinkling fairy lights stretched from the branches of overhead trees, bright stars shining through the gaps. Rose petals littered the surrounding ground as well as the wooden platform they were currently stood on. The reflection of a full moon shone on the surface of a small pond in the background. Fireflies flitted around them, their small lights adding to the ambiance. In short, it looked like something straight out of a fairy tale. _

_ "Sh-Shumai.." the smaller boy muttered, spinning around slowly to take in the whole sight before looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "This is..." _

_ "Oh uh sorry..." Shuichi responded, averting his gaze as a pink flush rose to his cheeks. "Is it too much? I knew it was too much I just wanted to make this special because I love you and you're so perfect and I-" _

_ He was stopped from his rambling when he felt a warm finger on his lips. _

_ "You're rambling sweetheart." Kokichi leaned forward to give him a small peck on the lips. "I love it Shumai , it's perfect! It's just like our first date! Wow Shuberry you're so mushy and sentimental that's so gross." He jokingly stuck out his tongue as his eyes twinkled. _

_ "Well uh..." It was now or never. "I'm glad you realized the resemblance to our first date. There's uhh...s-something really important I wanted to ask you." _

_ Kokichi's face lit up like a kid in a candy store, though Shuichi could see the small hints of nervousness and apprehension in his gaze. _

_ "Ooooooo," he cooed. "Is my beloved Shumai about to commit his undying love for me? That's sooooo embarrassing for you." _

_ "Well...kinda." _

_ "...what?" _

_ "Kokichi," he stated softly, taking his boyfriend's soft pale hands into his own. "These past 2 years have been the greatest adventure of my life, and I'm so glad I got to go through it all with you." _

_ "I didn't realize it at the time, but looking back, I can pinpoint the exact moment I realized you were different. I was always drawn to you for some reason, as if we were two opposite poles of a magnet trying to meet each other again. When I bandaged your finger in that simulation and my chest felt so warm, I realized you were special. By then though, it was too late." _

_ "When I stepped out of that VR pod and locked eyes with you from across the room, I knew everything would be fine. I knew WE would be fine because as long as you just kept smiling like that, I felt like I could conquer anything. And now two years later, here you are still by my side and I couldn't feel happier." _

_ Shuichi could see the tears starting to brim in Kokichi's eyes.  _

_ "You're perfect Kokichi. You're kind, brave, intelligent, witty, gorgeous and so many other things I couldn't even begin to list. I love the softness of your hair when I play with it after a long day. I love your eyes and the way they shine like little galaxies. I love your freckles and I hate the way you feel like you need to hide them because they're adorable and I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you." _

_ "I can't imagine my life without you Kokichi. I can't imagine how much would have changed. And honestly, I don't want to imagine it, because there's nothing I would change about my life if it meant I would have to give you up. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me and I hope you'll always stay by my side no matter what, because I love you more than anything else in the world." _

_ "So I guess what I'm trying to say here is..." _

_ He let go of one of Kokichi's hands to pull the box out of his pocket, crouching down on one knee as he heard Kokichi choke back a surprised sob. He flipped the velvet box open, revealing the beautiful ring inside. Tears streamed down Kokichi's face as he took in the sight. _

_ "Kokichi Ouma? Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" _

_ The silence that followed was almost unbearable. It was then that Shuichi noticed the tears streaming down Kokichi's face. _

_ "K-Kokichi," he scrambled to get back to his feet, placing the box back in his pocket so he could rest his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks. "Kichi baby what's wrong?" _

_ "This...this isn't a joke right?" The smaller boy choked out. The sound nearly broke Shuichi's heart. _

_ "Oh sweetheart no!" He swept away Kokichi's tears with his thumb, placing a light kiss on his forehead. "Kimchi why would I ever joke about something like this?" _

_ "But why me? You could have anyone else in the entire world if you wanted to but...you want to marry me? Why?" _

_ "Oh sweetheart..." He reached down to wrap an arm around the smaller boy's waist, holding him secure as he tried to put all the love he felt into words. "Look at me baby." _

_ "Kokichi Ouma, you are the most intelligent, kind, caring, most beautiful person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I'd have to be an idiot to not want to marry you." _

_ "You ARE an idiot." The smaller boy lunged forward to bury his face in Shuichi's chest. "But you're MY idiot." _

_ Shuichi chuckled and raised a hand to card his fingers through Kokichi's hair. "Is that a yes then?" _

_ "Of course I'll marry you dumbass! Now kneel back down and give me my ring Shumai!" _

_ Kokichi's smile when he looked down at the ring on his finger had been larger than Shuichi had ever seen. He had swept his boy...no, his fiancé up into his arms and twirled him around under the twinkling fairy lights before capturing his lips with his own. _

Shuichi couldn't help but smile at the memory as he looked down to his own left hand. By the end of today, he'd have his own ring there.

"Whatcha thinking about sidekick?" Kaito called from across the room, causing Maki to yell at him to stand still as she adjusted his tie.

Shuichi turned to face the two of them, a small smirk on his face. "Oh ya know, just thinking about how I beat you and Maki at getting married." He was delighted at the way the young couple blushed and stuttered at the statement. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I swear sidekick, you become more and more like Ouma every day!"

"Well I'd sure hope so," Shuichi responded, sitting back down so Kaede could fuss with his eyeliner. "Considering I'll be Ouma by the end of the day."

The decision of who would take the other's name had been a relatively easy one. Upon exiting the simulation, Shuichi had learned that their "fabricated backstories" in the game hadn't really been fabricated at all. They had barely even been touched. He was still the son of a famous actor and screenwriter who had abandoned him and sent him to live with his detective uncle. They had still been obsessed with their image, with their family name they took so much pride in. Taking Kokichi's last name would be his final act of defiance against the people who dared call themselves his parents. 

He was broken out of his thoughts when Kaede's phone chimed. She stepped away from fussing with his makeup to check it. Her eyes softened at whatever appeared on the screen.

"Kirumi just sent me a picture of Kokichi." Immediately, Maki and Kaito were scrambling across the room to take a peek.

"I have to admit, that little gremlin does clean up nice," Kaito replied, taking the phone from Kaede's hands to show Maki. "Tsumugi really outdid herself with your guys' outfits."

Now that was a statement Shuichi could definitely agree with as he took in his full appearance in the mirror. His tuxedo was a rich navy blue, almost black in color, tailored to his exact measurements. Draped over one shoulder was a sort of half cape, made of the same deep blue material and attached to the suit jacket with a golden chain. Pinned right above his heart was a light purple flower, a personal addition of his. He gave a little twirl and was delighted at the way the cape flowed around him.

He of course had no idea what Kokichi would be wearing, but based on the coos of his best friends behind him, it must be really amazing.

Of course, the outfit didn't really matter to him. Kokichi could show up in the wedding suit from the Beetlejuice musical and Shuichi would think he was the most handsome man in the world (though he would seriously question his fashion choices). 

"You look wonderful, Shuichi." He turned around to meet Maki's gaze. "I can't say I'm the greatest fan of your future husband, but I've seen the way you look at him, the way he makes you laugh."

And the stone hard Maki Harukawa, let a soft smile rise to her face. "I'm glad you found someone who can make you so happy."

"Maki..."

"Okay Maki, don't make him ruin his makeup before the ceremony even starts!" Kaede ran over to separate the two of them. "I can't have him wasting tears now that need to be saved for when Kokichi walks down the aisle."

"Speaking of which," Kaito's voice boomed from across the room as he looked at his own phone. "The processional starts in 10 minutes. We need to leave right now!"

Shuichi could feel the nerves beginning to bubble in his stomach as he looked at his wedding party, all eagerly awaiting an answer. He took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

Shuichi's hands shook as he waited at the entrance of the chapel, waiting for his cue to enter. Kirumi stood by his side, acting as the mother of the bride. She reached out to rest a hand on his arm.

"Are you nervous Saihara?" Her voice was soft and sweet, instantly calming down. He nodded.

"I am but...but it's a good kind of nervous I think." He looked behind him at the procession. The two best men, Kaito and Rantaro were casually chatting with each other, nervous energy flitting between them. Miu and Kaede, the maids of honor, seemed to be flirting with each other. Maki and Tenko, who Kokichi dubbed "the emotional support friend and mlm/wlw solidarity person," seemed to be fussing with last minute adjustments to their outfits while talking to Gonta and Himiko, acting as the flower boy and ring bearer respectively.

Shuichi turned his head back to the chapel door. In that room sat all of his closest friends and family. He chuckled at the thought of Kokichi trying to shove DICE into formal wear.

And then he thought of Kokichi, the love of his life who would soon marry, and that was all the motivation he needed.

He pushed open the doors.

The chapel itself was gorgeous, but all Shuichi could focus on was the spot at the end of the aisle where Ryoma stood behind a podium, ready to officiate the ceremony. He briefly processed Kirumi leaving his side to go sit in a pew beside Tsumugi as he climbed the steps to stand beside the podium. The wedding party situated themselves behind him and the area where Kokichi would soon stand.

"How are you doing kid?" Ryoma asked him, leaning over the podium slightly so he could hear him. "Any second thoughts?"

"Not at all," he replied with a grin. The former ultimate tennis pro smiled down at him before announcing Kokichi's entrance.

The chapel doors opened once again and Shuichi's hands flew to his mouth to cover his gasp, tears brimming in his eyes as he took in Kokichi's full appearance.

He was wearing a white satin pantsuit that came to just above his ankles, revealing a pair of white heels with small rhinestone detailing. He was wearing a white tuxedo jacket overtop of it, trimmed with a pale purple fabric. From what he could see, the neckline and sleeves of the pantsuit underneath were made of a gorgeous lace detailed mesh, embellished with small rhinestones that twinkled in the light. A floor length bridal train flowed behind him, attached to his waist with a large silver buckle. Two pieces of his unruly plum colored hair had been intricately braided on the sides of his head, pale purple and blue flowers woven into the strands until they met at the back of his head with a periwinkle ribbon, matching the elaborate bridal bouquet in his hands. It was the most beautiful sight Shuichi had ever laid his eyes upon.

He couldn't help but smile fondly at the realization that Kokichi was holding back from the instinct to run down the aisle towards Shuichi.

"You look amazing Kichi," he muttered in awe, reaching out his hand to help Kokichi up the stairs, as the smaller boy handed the bouquet to Miu.

"You're not looking so bad yourself Shumai," the smaller boy giggled, though Shuichi could see the tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. He reached up a hand to swipe at his partner's cheek. 

The two of them didn't even notice when Ryoma started reciting the opening speech, too wrapped up in each other to focus. The small man didn't even seem to care, continuing to read while the grooms looked at each other like lovesick puppies. 

They snapped out of their moment when Himiko bounded forward with the rings, surprisingly active due to her excitement. The couple had decided on matching silver bands, set with different gemstones representing each other. Kokichi's had a small sapphire the color of Shuichi's hair, and Shuichi's ring had an amethyst, the same color of Kokichi's hair and eyes. It was cheesy of course, but that way they would have a piece of each other anywhere they went.

To absolutely nobody's surprise, Shuichi's vows were long and cheesy, sickeningly sweet and bringing a tear to every eye in the room as he slipped the ring onto Kokichi's finger. 

Kokichi's in turn were gaudy yet loving, bringing both exasperating groans and fond expressions from everyone in attendance. It was the ending line however, as Kokichi slipped the ring onto his finger, that surprised Shuichi with its familiarity.

"I told you I would steal your heart Shuichi! You'll never forget me for the rest of our lives. Now, I truly am satisfied."

Tears brimmed in Shuichi's eyes as he lunged forward for a kiss before being intercepted by Kokichi's finger on his lips.

"Non non silly Shumai," he had giggled. "Save that one for after the 'I do's."

They both looked up at Ryoma expectantly, who smiled down at them.

"Do you, Shuichi Saihara, promise to love and care for Kokichi Ouma, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Kokichi Ouma, promise to-"

"I DO! LEMME KISS MY HUSBAND NOW!" Kokichi bounced on his feet in excitement, which Shuichi found absolutely adorable.

"Then by the power vested in me from a week long online course, I now pronounce you partners for life. You may kiss your groom!"

The chapel erupted in thunderous applause as their lips met for the first time as husbands. They parted after a few seconds, smiles reaching their full faces as Shuichi picked up Kokichi and twirled him around. They joined their hands, rings touching as they ran down the aisle and out of the chapel, rose petals fluttering around them, friends and family clapping and cheering behind them as they rushed towards the limo that would take them to the reception venue. They had barely even made it inside the car before they attacked each others' lips again, kissing as if their lives depended on it. If the limo driver noticed them, he didn't say a word about it.

The reception was held in an outdoor venue, numerous buffet tables set up under blooming cherry blossom trees. Shuichi popped a bit of frosting on Kokichi's nose as they cut the cake, which was met with getting a piece of cake to the face by his loving husband. 

The maids of honor went first in their speeches, Kaede giving a heartfelt speech about how perfect they were for each other that brought tears to Shuichi's eyes.

Miu's speech also brought tears to everyone's eyes, but for a completely different reason, as she stood at the podium and claimed that "it was about time those fuckers tied the knot cause everyone could feel the sexual tension even in a computer simulation." Nobody denied the accusation.

Tenko was very motivated to catch the bouquet, but was beaten by a surprisingly competitive Maki, who snatched it out of the air in the blink of an eye, and handed it over a furiously blushing Kaito before returning to the buffet for a second slice of cake.

The oldest member of DICE, a tall man with a red Afro by the name of Takeshi, led Kokichi in the “father daughter dance,” which was extremely amusing to everyone in attendance considering Kokichi barely came up to the tall man’s waist.

Once finished, he elected to take off his suit jacket for their first dance as husbands, allowing Shuichi to swoon even more at the beautiful outfit his husband sported. They slowly danced under the cherry trees lit up with fairy lights, spinning each other and laughing as more and more couples joined them on the dance floor. They paid them no mind as they twirled, hands intertwined, rings touching and smiles on both their faces as they stared into each others’ eyes, sharing a kiss as the song came to a close.

Yeah,  _ yeah, _ a lot could change in 3 years.


End file.
